


Fairytale Friendship

by ChaosController



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fairy Tales, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosController/pseuds/ChaosController
Summary: Anxiety is mean and Logan is just a sweetie to Roman."...How about we read…Snow White?”, Logan asked, smiling softly as Roman lifted his head and looked at the picture that Logan was showing him from the book.





	Fairytale Friendship

Logan sat down and smirked at the world outside his bedroom window. He slowly sipped at his coffee and nestled into the large blanket draped over his shoulders. The smell of the dark caffeinated drink had a tendency to relax him as the world moved around him at an abnormally fast pace. He checked the clock next to his bed and sighed as another five minutes ticked by like only a second had passed. He let his eyes close until the loud thud of feet on carpet outside his door made him crack one lazy eyelid open. He grumbled softly as a knock echoed around his room. Logan got out of his comfortable nest and threw his blanket onto his bed. He took one more sip of his coffee and sat the drink down on the nearest flat, sturdy surface. He quickly grabbed his glasses and stood in front of the door reaching for the handle. Another knock sounded as he twisted the door knob. Logan stepped out of the way as a white, red and black blur sped into his room and stopped in the middle.

“ Roman looked back at the logical persona and bit his lip, eyes wide with nervousness. He choked slightly and sat down on Logan’s bed. Logan blinked once before shutting his door, grabbing a large book from his collection and sitting down on his bed with Roman.

“What happened?”, Logan asked as he opened the book and slid into his normal place, back against the soft, decorative pillows.

“Anxiety was being rude again, and then he said something really mean that made too much sense and I got really upset and ran up here”, Roman explained hurriedly, sniffing once or twice as he rubbed his nose.

“What did ‘Debbie downer’ say this time?”, Logan asked softly, watching as Roman shifted uncomfortably in his spot, drawing his legs up and resting his chin on his knees.

“He said I’d never get a happy ending because I was only a trait of a personality and traits can’t have their own stories”, Roman muttered, shoving his face into his knees after to stifle the sniffling.

“I see…how about we read…Snow White?”, Logan asked, smiling softly as Roman lifted his head and looked at the picture that Logan was showing him from the book.

“Okay”, Roman agreed in a weak voice as he turned to face Logan, knees still up at his chest.

“Let’s begin shall we”, Logan asked, smirking at the flamboyant persona’s inability to say no to a fairy tale.

“Okay”, Roman said, happier now as Logan began to read the tale, weaving a world far away from their own. A deadly world, but also a beautiful world. Roman smiled as he listened, letting the words form into people, places, things. He imagined he was not only in the prince’s shoes, but also in the dwarves, Snow White’s, the queen’s, even the animals of the forest and the huntsman. He imagined he was in each of their roles as the story played out. Switching between the characters until Logan read the final words and the book was closed once more. Roman looked up at Logan and frowned.

“One more?”, he pleaded, watching Logan’s small smile widen into a close-mouthed grin.

“Perhaps. Are you still upset?”, Logan asked, raising an eyebrow at Roman.

“No, I mean, of course, I am. I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t still need comforting. I mean it’s not as if I enjoy coming up here. What I mean is…I…uh…”, Roman stopped as he looked at Logan sheepishly. Rubbing the back of his neck in surrender.

“I understand…Cinderella?”

“Naturally.”

“Then I shall begin…ahem, once upon a time…”, Logan began another world coming to life in Roman’s mind. He smiled as his mind trailed off a little. If this wasn’t heaven, he didn’t know what was.


End file.
